Always be my friend
by CrimsonTruth
Summary: Shuichi and Hiro think about their friendship and how much they mean to eachother. FRIENDSHIP FIC! Oneshot poetry. Sucky summary.


I wrote this story for my best friends. At first we had our share of bad times but now we're closer than ever. This for all your help and friendship. I'm sorry to say your stuck with me now…Hahahaha. You can run but you can't hide from me. Thanks for being my friends. This poem is for you guys. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation but the poem is mine. I wrote it no plagiarizing.

* * *

Shuichi and Hiro sat in Yuki's living room looking through a photo album and talking about the past and the present. Mostly about how they've stayed friends for so many years and through so many hard times.

_Will you always be beside me  
Through the thick and the thin_

They looked at a picture of them with their arms around each other shoulders. They looked about fourteen.

"Was this after you broke up with your first girlfriend?" Shuichi asked, noticing Hiro's eyes looked a little sad in the photo.

Hiro shivered, "Don't remind me."

_When I'm feeling sad and lonely  
Will you make it right again?_

"Which birthday was this?" Shuichi asked, changing topics.

"My ninth one" Hiro asked, wondering how that got in there.

"Where am I?" Shuichi asked, noticing he wasn't in there with the three other boys. Hiro chuckled a bit.

"I didn't invite you. I was pissed you broke my bike, remember?"

"Oh yeah. That was a stupid fight." Shuichi grumbled.

"At least we made up." Hiro stated, shaking his head at Shuichi's grumbling.

"Yeah…after I bought you a new bike."

_If I'm angry and I've hurt you  
Will you forgive me in the end?_

"What can I say I loved that bike." Hiro said, laughing as Shuichi pouted.

"More than me?" Shuichi asked playfully.

"well...maybe…" Hiro pretended to ponder which was more important.

Shuichi lightly pushed him, "Jerk."

_And most important of all  
Will you always be my friend?_

Annoyed Shuichi flipped the photo album page. He broke out laughing. Hiro looked and chuckled as well.

"We look so stupid!" Shuichi choked out between laughs. It was taken on Halloween and Hiro was dressed like a beggar. Shuichi, on the other hand, was dressed…like a girl.

"Nice skirt." Hiro commented.

"Shut up."

_I will always be beside you  
Through the thick times and the thin_

The next picture was at Hiro's apartment. Shuichi was kicked out by Yuki again and they were having Karaoke time to get Shuichi's mind off it.

"I still don't understand why you put up with him." Hiro said truthfully.

"Because I love him." Shuichi replied, smiling.

"Because you know when things are bad I'll be there for you." Hiro tried again.

"Arrogant bastard." Shuichi mumbled.

"You know it."

_When you're feeling sad and lonely  
I'll try my best to make you smile again_

Hiro closed the album and looked at Shuichi. Shuichi was being usually quiet now.

"I didn't mean to insult your relationship." Hiro said sincerely, "I'm sorry."

"I know you didn't, but for all his faults I still love him."

"I know and I won't ever understand."

"I don't expect you to since sometimes I don't understand."

_If I'm angry and I've hurt you  
Will you forgive me in the end?_

Hiro laughed at that, "There's a lot you don't understand."

"And yet you stand by me, even when I act like an annoying, hyperactive kid."

"Which is most of the time."

"But that's why we're friends right? We can be so different but in the end we're the same."

"Yep, you're everything I want to be."

"And you're everything I want to be." Shuichi agreed.

_And most important of all  
I will always be your friend_

"What are you two doing?" Yuki asked coming out of his office, staring at them.

"Reminiscing." Shuichi replied.

"Well reminisce somewhere else. I have to work and you're being loud."

"We'll be quiet, Yuki."

"Whatever." was his reply.

"I better go anyways." Hiro said after Yuki left, "I'll call you when I get home." Shuichi nodded and just like he promised 5 minutes later Hiro called.

_So don't ever feel lonely  
For I'm just a phone call away_

"We were just talking here, why did you call me again?" Shuichi wondered.

"Well Mr. Yuki's obviously busy so I thought I'd keep you company." Hiro replied.

"He's always like that though." Shuichi whispered. Hiro could hear the sorrow in his friends voice. He loved Yuki so much yet Yuki was like his name…cold as snow.

_I promise to tell you everything  
If you promise to listen_

"You can tell me anything, Shuichi." Hiro said, "No matter the trouble, I'll help you."

"I know that's why I called you that night ASK…" Shuichi faded off. It still hurt to remember that night. Jealously was an ugly thing but he never thought it was that ugly.

"I was the first person you called." Hiro finished.

"Yeah.."

_For any trouble you may face  
I'll be right there by your side_

"I got to go Hiro. I'm tired." Shuichi said suddenly.

"Okay, see you at work tomorrow."

"You'd think we'd get sick of each other, you know?"

"Never, you're my best friend."

"See you tomorrow then.."

"Yep bye."

"Hiro…" Shuichi said before he could hang up.

"What?"

"We'll always be friend right?"

"The best." Hiro answered before hanging up.

Shuichi sat down on the couch and thought over his time with Hiro. They had good memories and bad ones. They've been really close and they've had their disagreements. Though they're two different people they could almost read each others minds sometimes. Shuichi smiled, he was so lucky to have Hiro.

"Come to bed, Shuichi." Yuki announced walking towards the bedroom. Shuichi jumped up and quickly followed. Sometimes Yuki was almost nice. Yuki may be his lover but Hiro would always hold a special spot in his heart as his best friend.

_And most important of all  
We will always be best friends.

* * *

_

Please review. I know this story was short and there wasn't much plot but I don't like flames so if you could leave a nice review I'd love you forever.


End file.
